Ur So Gay
by DanNott23
Summary: No todas las chicas pueden tener una vida perfecta... Hola, me llamo Wendy testamburguer y TODOS los que me rodean, son gays! One-Shote


_**Disclairmer: **Los personajes de South Park no son mios, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, y el Titulo del fic tampoco es mio, es de una cancion de Kety Perry._

_**N/a:** No quiero ofender a nadie con este ff, no critico la sexualidad de ningun individuo, esto solo lo hago para entretenimiento propio, la trama de este Facfiction esta basada en echos reales XD las cosas que pasan en mi coleguio ._. Espero les guste y me dejen un lindo Reviewr, por que acuerdense que por cada Reviewr que dejan se planta un arbol (?) :D_

_

* * *

_

_Hola, mi nombre es Wendy Testamburguer. Soy una chica normal de diecisiete años que esta en ultimo año de secundaria, con padre, madre y también menciono que soy hija única, la mejor de su clase para completar, una de las mas lindas de mi instituto... Si, toda una belleza, ¡Hasta soy porrista!, también formo parte de varios clubes escolares; El de ajedrez, el de deporte femenino, el de debate y el del comité de bienvenida, sin mencionar que soy la presidenta de mi clase... Pues como ven, tengo la vida solucionada, soy la niña perfecta, tengo amigas, amigos, padres que me aman y unas calificaciones de poca madre, pero... Siempre hay un pero, mi vida no es tan perfecta como creen, ¿Saben por que? No, no lo saben y es que...! LOS GAYS NOS INVADEN! Sip, así como lo oyen. Apuesto a que están pensando "Oh Dios Mio, a esa chica le hace falta un psicólogo" Pues están en lo cierto, déjenme les cuento la otra parte, la otra cara de mi vida y como es que YO Wendy Testamburguer la niña perfecta, descubrió que la mitad de mi pueblo es gay.._

* * *

Era un día normal, bueno para mi lo era. Me levante, me sepille, me vestí y desayune para ir al instituto de South Park, la ciudad mas jodidamente rara de todo el mundo; Salí de casa tarareando una canción, una de mis preferidas de Katy Perry, se llamaba Ur So Gay, la verdad me daba mucha risa, en eso sonó mi teléfono el cual también tenia una canción que me gusta mucho que se llama Metrosexual, es de una mexicana toda extraña, pero por una extraña razón me recuerda a Kenny, el chico que se la pasa con Stan. Ese rubio si que se preocupa por su imagen, hasta parece niña, no le importa morir, la verdad eso es lo de menos, pero siempre se preocupa por que sus muertes sean dramáticas y de final de telenovela... Gay, si, eso creo, quizás es gay. Conteste el teléfono ¡Era Bárbara! Si, mi buena buena amiga Bebe. Solo me dijo que llegara temprano a clases ya que pues desde que tenemos doce no vamos en el autobús escolar.

Llegue al instituto y lo primero que me encontré fue con una destrozada rubia siendo consolada por todas mis demás amigas, es decir Kelly, Heidi y Reveca. Me acerque un poco para tratar de ayudarla, pobre, se le corrió todo el maquillaje y se veía horrible o eso decía Kelly, por que yo la verdad no me preocupo por tales vanidades, es mas, siempre me e considerado muy madura desde pequeña, no por nada soy quizás la chica mas fuerte, feminista y valiente de este pueblucho.

-Es gay, es gay Wendy- Sollozaba mi amiga. La verdad no entendí mucho.

-¿Quien es gay Barbi?- Pregunte mientras la abrazaba un poco.

-Clyde, Clyde es gay y me dejo- Se me partió el corazón al oírla, pero la verdad no me sorprende, es decir como no se dio cuenta antes ¡Hasta hablaban de chicos juntos! Si Stan me hablase de lo lindos que son sus amigos no dudaría en pensar seriamente sobre su tendencia sexual.

-Tranquila Bebe, puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor, se que puedes- Trate de calmarla pero de un momento a otro se enojo mas.

-¡Clyde no me importa! ¿Sabes que me molesta? ¡Que me dejo por el culo gordo de Cartman!- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, abrí mis ojos de par en par y mi mandíbula casi cae al piso.

-¿Hablamos del mismo gordo racista, nazi, molesto de poco cerebro?- Pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza. Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba para nada...

Entramos al Instituto, ella guardo sus cosas en su casillero al igual que todas las demás mientras yo terminaba de anotar unas cosas del club de debate en mi libreta, en eso pasar a dos personas tomadas de la mano mientras compartían un beso. Me dio asco, mucho asco y no por el echo de que fuesen dos hombres, si no por que eran Tweek y Craig! Craig de por si ya siempre me ha dado asco... Y mucho.

-¿Viste eso?- Murmuro Heidi a mi lado.

-Si- Respondí todavía impactada.

-Creo que nos invaden- Bromeo para luego reír un poco.

-Supongo- Termine de anotar el resto de las cosas que me quedaban pendientes y entramos a clases. Fue una muuuuy aburrida clase, ya se todo lo que esos profesores de pacotilla nos enseñan. Gregory siempre tuvo razón cuando decía eso de que los americanos tenemos un muy bajo nivel académico educativo en lo que a profesores se refiere. Hablando de Gregory, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo; A decir verdad el siempre me gusto mucho, pero bueno Stanley es Stanley y al final Gregory siempre me dio un poco de mala espina en el fondo. Levante la mano y no para responder a la pregunta del profesor, si no para pedir permiso de ir al baño, efectivamente me lo dieron y salí del salón.

Ya afuera empecé a caminar por los pasillos en dirección al baño. Oí unos ruidos y seguí caminado... Genial, ahora se por que esa mala espina. El rubio besándose con Mole, genial, simplemente genial, ahora si que la monte. Me fui del pasillo tratando de encontrar otro baño cerca para no tener que ver mas el espectáculo, mi celular volvió a sonar, pero esta ves era un mensaje de texto;

_"Wendy, necesito verte después de clases, por favor espérame en el patio del instituto a la hora del almuerzo._

_Kyle"._

Oh, Kyle, se me había olvidado que desde lo que paso con Bárbara esta mañana, no había hablado con el. Seguro me necesita para algo relacionado con los clubes o con el salón, por que claro, el es Kyle, el vicepresidente de mi clase, mi mano derecha y mi mejor amigo. Me dirigí a clases para terminar de escuchar el estupido profesor y sus numeras crisis sexuales y bajas emocionales (Si, Garrison aun es nuestro profesor de historia... Aun que la única historia que enseñe es la suya).

Pasaron varias horas mas de clases y por fin la tan anhelada hora del almuerzo. Me senté con mis amigas como de costumbre después de pedir mi comida, la mire con asco y trate de comerla.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que a mi? ¿¡Por que!- Lloriqueaba Bebe a mi lado. -¿¡De tantos hombres lindos tenia que engañarme con el gordo!

-Vamos, cálmate Barbie, estoy segura de que te puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que Clyde- Reveca le dio palmaditas en el hombro y la rubia trato de dejar de llorar.

-¡Oh mierda, se me había olvidado Kyle!- Grite al acordarme de mi amigo. Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí al patio del instituto corriendo lo mas rápido que pude.

-Hola- Me saludo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Lo siento mucho Kyle, se me olvido, perdón- Respondí apenada.

-Tranquila, seguro estabas ocupada- Note el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Dime, que ocurre, ¿Para que me necesitas?- Dije mientras lo observaba extrañada. El se mordió el labio inferior y tartamudeo un poco.

-Y-yo, yo tengo que, de-decirte algo...-

-Te escucho- Respondí aun desconcertada. El se veía muy nervioso, excesivamente nervioso.

-S-Soy Homosexual...- Dejo caer. No se si empezó a llorar por la cara que puse al oírlo o por que de verdad no me estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto. Tome aire, trate de tranquilizarme y lo volví a mirar extrañada.

-Tranquilo, no veo por que estas tan nervioso- Trate de sonreír como pude y el se alegro -¿Pero, como es que lo sabes?- Ahora se le pusieron los ojos en blanco con mi pregunta, parecía un fantasma ya que se le habían ido los colores y todo.

-Yo tengo que irme- Exclamo mientras se alejaba del patio a todo lo que daban sus pies. Me quede hay parada analizando la situación, pff... Los Gays nos invaden, pensé para luego reír un poco.

* * *

Salimos de clases, cada quien agarro su camino a casa, yo me quede esperando a Stanley... Mi novio Stanley Marsh. Espere unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y no salía.

-¿A que Stan no es mono?- Oi unas voces cercanas a la puerta principal del instituto, levante la mirada y vi a dos chicos cotillando, agudice la vista para encontrarme con un rubio y un chico castaño de pelo semi largo.

-Si, es tan sexy- Estaba que me caía de impresión... El rubio no era nada mas ni nada menos que Gary el mormon y el moreno es ese chico que me gustaba de niña, el tal Brandon.

-Lastima que esta la jodida novia suya, esa Wendy de por medio- Comento el morocho. Trate de comerme mi orgullo y no lanzármele encima. Siguieron hablando sobre lo bonito que era Stan y lo odiosa y bruja que era yo, me largue, no iba a seguir escuchando a esos maricas hablar mal de mi.

* * *

¡Oh, no! ¿¡Es que a todos les gusta mi novio!. Me fui de donde estaban esos otros dos solo para encontrarme a los niños góticos de camino a mi casa. Me escondí como pude por una de las tiendas de la avenida para poder escuchar la conversación de esos dos.

-Dylan, si no le dices nunca, jamás se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por el- Aconsejo la chica.

-Pero Henrietta, no puedo, vamos, sabes que si lo hago arruinare mi amistad con Ethan, el también esta enamorado de Stanley- Dijo muy triste el del mechón rojo. Me quede de piedra y salí corriendo de hay, solo quería llegar a mi casa

* * *

Entre a mi casa, todavía algo impactada, escuche unos ruidos desde la cocina, una que otra sartén volar y a mi padre llorando... Seguramente le confeso a mi madre que es homosexual. Ya no me importa, todo me da igual, me da igual si son bisexuales, gays o lesbianas ¡Me da lo mismo!. Entre a mi habitación, prendí mi computadora, me conecte al Messenger, hable un rato con mis amigas y recibí un mensaje de Stan, decía que lo encontrara en el parque, salí de mi cuarto de nuevo, tome mi abrigo, escuche un par de sartenazos mas, pero los ignore.

Llegue al parque con una expresión totalmente indiferente. Vi a mi novio a lo lejos, estaba frotándose los nudillos, quizás por el frio que hacia. Me acerque y lo analice un poco con la mirada. Se me quedo viendo extraño, quizás por que yo no expresaba absolutamente nada o mas bien, mi rostro no lo hacia.

-We-Wendy, tengo...- Tomo aire -Tengo que decirte algo- Musito con miedo. Levante una ceja.

-Eres gay y me vas a dejar por un chico mucho más mono que yo, me da lo mismo- Dije firme y cortante todavía sin expresión facial alguna. A el parecía salírsele el corazón y estar muy nervioso. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme y escuche a lo lejos su voz diciendo algo como un '¿Como lo supo?'... Malditos maricas. Pensé.

**Fin?**


End file.
